


Playing Dirty

by princess_evans_addict



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickling, sparing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You’re close with Natasha, and Steve walks in just in time to discover a weakness





	Playing Dirty

anon: Can you do a Natasha/reader tickle fight imagine? Non romantic though :3 this is my first request haha I love what you write:)

_**...** _

“No!” You yelp, laughing as your best friend reduces you to a giggling, squirming mess.

“That’s what happens when you play dirty during training!” Natasha snaps, smirking at you triumphantly.

There was no explaining your bond- maybe it was being the smallest girl being considered for the Avengers, maybe it was the dark and hard past you tried to hide, maybe it was just that you walked in on her dancing and complimented her, but she instantly favored you, spending extra time to make sure you were stronger than most of the men- aside from Steve.

“I did  _not_!” You dig into her sides, unsurprised when she instantly squeals and moves away, only to retaliate with gusto. Sometimes she was more like a sister; playful, loyal, and maybe just a bit irritating when she pushed you for answers, but you wouldn’t have it any other way.

“So this is training?”

You both instantly stop, staring up at him with wide eyes. “Steve!” You blush. “How long have you been standing there?”

He grins, crossing his arms as he stares down at you both, Natasha cool and collected and you wanting the floor to swallow you whole. “Now why didn’t I know my best girls were ticklish?” He muses, smirking with that playful look in his eyes.

Natasha rises and brushes herself off. “She played dirty,”

You frown, rising. “I did  _not_ ,” You hiss, almost pouting.

She smirks. “Yes, you did,” She turns to Steve. “Want a turn? Our little girl’s getting mouthy.”

You still, backing away some. You were beyond used to them practically adopting you, but that look… “No.”

Steve grins. “Where were her spots again?” He stalks closer. “I think I know…”

You don’t wait- you run, hearing them laughing and knowing you’ll pay for it soon enough.

You just have to hide from him first.


End file.
